mi llegada a bajoterra
by KarinLoverSlugterra2000
Summary: este es mi primer fic.


**"Mi llegada a bajoterra"**

En la clase de matemáticas, en la última banca había una chica pelinegro con puntas moradas y ojos morados llamada Karin ella tenía puesto una camisa de color naranja, un jeans de color azul cielo y zapatos nike de color negro, ella escuchaba la clase del profesor Andrew.

**POV desconocido**

Estaba en clase de matemática, aburrida como siempre en esta clase, solo faltaba una hora para la salida de la secu y el comienzo de las vacaciones.

Y así es como se realizan las...-hora de salida genial, comenzaron las vacaciones. Fuera del salón todos se estaban preparando para las cosas divertidas que iban a hacer en las vacaciones, yo no iba a hacer nada de eso, me iba a quedar en casa como siempre paso todas las vaciones, mi madre no tenía tiempo para salir, ella siempre trabajaba día y noche, o eso creía ,hasta que me di cuenta que ella salía con un hombre , que según ella era "millonario" pero yo no le tomaba importancia a eso, yo solo quería estar de vuelta con mi padre, pero no es así, no puedo recuperar el pasado, mi padre ya no nos quiere y tengo que aceptarlo pero volviendo al tema de las vacaciones que rayos hare este vera...

Auch-que paso, me levante y vi a la creída de Marylin (una chica rubia de ojos azules, llevaba puesto un vestido a la última moda... vanidosa, que se hacía creer la grandiosa en la secu) riéndose.

Ups...Te hice caer tonta-. Me hablo la creída de Marylin.

Me levante y le dije- tu serás la tonta, rubia mal teñida-. Le dije.

Tonta tu, pero yo jamás- me dijo, aunque esas palabras no me las crei.

Eres una lucer, y quisiera no verte jamás en el resto de estos días...-dijo mientras se iba.

La iba a perseguir, pero me detuvieron...ese fue Lisandro un chico rubio de ojos cafés...

Karin...Te olvidaste que hoy día te a acompañaría a dijo Lisandro.

Ehm...hola Lisandro y, no lo dije

Okey, entonces vamos-.

okey-.

En el camino ninguno de los dos dijo algo hasta que...

Y Karin que harás en estas pregunto.

Ehm...Nada y tú-le respondí.

Saldré de viaje con mi familia...pero antes de irme mañana..Quisiera...invitarte...al dijo esa última parte un poco rapido,le entendí pero quería comprobar si era verdad.

Que dijiste? dije

Que si quisieras salir al cine conmigo esta dijo nuevamente.

Ehm... a m casa nos vemos esta tarde a las...-

A las 5:00 pp., ok? dijo.

Okey...-antes de entrar me despide de Lisandro con un beso en la mejilla-...adiós-.

Cuando entre a la casa vi a mi mama guardando algunas cosas- mama que pregunte.- oo hija al fin llegas, ven ayúdame...- ehm...si pero para qué es esto...-le pregunte.-bueno veras hija mi novio, nos llevara a un viaje hoy a las 5:00 Pm...- espera dijiste viaje...Hoy a las 5:00 p.m... Mama no puedo...- qué?, porque-.. Le dije a Lisandro que lo acompañaría al cine a esa misma hora... además no quiero ir de vacaciones con tu..."novio".-

Pues cancélale a Lisandro..y vendrás con nosotros...porque desde hoy el señor que nos va a sacar de viaje...es tu padre-. Me dijo mama enseñándome un papel del registro civil que hablaba sobre que mi madre se había casado-...estaba sorprendida no creí que mi madre se casara , y yo ni siquiera supe, no es que yo quería que él fuera mi padre, pero no me dijo nada, o lo puede creer…

Te... Casastes... y no me dijiste...nada, madre porque...Yo no quiero tener otro padre...y mucho menos un señor de más edad que ti...porque mama-...Vete con ese señor yo no iré contigo...aléjate mama ya no te quiero volver a ver...-le dije.

Pero hija, no te puedo dejar..Eres muy joven para estar sola en un lugar-y mucho menos sin una madre que te proteja, tu eres mi pequeña y yo no te dejare sola-.

No...No mama yo ya no soy tu pequeña...yo ya crecí tengo 15...y me he cuidado sola desde que tu empezaste a "trabajar"-. Así que déjame-le dije y me encerré en mi habitación-.

Hija...- solo escuche eso, después de unas horas, ella empaco sus cosas y se fue...Me dejo al parecer ya no me quiere, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba...Salí a comer algo y me di cuenta que ya faltaban dos horas para que Lisandro y yo salgamos al cine...- pero luego escuche unas risas a fuera de la casa, salí y me di cuenta de que eran las chicas que siempre me molestan todos los días...-.

Oo pero si miren quien esta aquí, la niñita de mama...O mejor dicho la huerfanita de mama-. Me dijo una de las chicas.

No te distes cuenta tu mama te dejo... Se fue con ese señor famoso y te dejo-. Me dijo otras de las chicas...

Y ahora que no está tu protectora... Pagaras por todo lo que tu mama te ayudo.- me dijo una y se acercaron todas...Comenzaron a pegarme luego me quitaron lo que tenia...Me dejaron tirada en el patio delantero de mi casa y ellas se apoderaron de mi hogar...Ya no tenía otro lugar en donde estar...Me levante treinta minutos después de lo sucedido y recogí lo que habían tirado esas chicas... recogí todo...pero vi a unos centímetros de una alcantarilla un collar que me regalaron mis padres cuando era una pequeña...Lo fui a recoger pero antes de poder recogerlo se cayó, tenía que recogerlo era lo único que me quedaba de mi familia...así que entre a la alcantarilla y vi que no era tan sucio como pensaba...entonces vi mi collar cerca de una puerta que tenía una "S" dentro de una estrella..Toque la s y la puerta se abrió...ahí había una silla... trate de averiguar para que era...Así que me senté y presione el botón...

Esto no sirve solo es una bro...-. Sentí que la silla se deslizaba hacia -. Me estaba divirtiendo, hasta que vi el final...pensaba que iba a caer directo para el suelo... Pero cuando llegue un paracaídas se abrió y vi un lugar muy hermoso...-

Wow, que lindo lugar...Están hermoso...-me dije a mi misma...Camine un rato por el lugar pensando en cómo iba a salir de aquí...Hasta que me di cuenta de que me había alejado del lugar de donde entre... Pero me di cuenta que no había salida...así que decidí quedarme...en el camino vi unas pequeñas criaturas...Se veían tan lindas que quisiera acaricias una...Hasta que una se me acerco...

Hola pequeña.-salude a una pequeña de azul... La pequeña volaba...Era tan tierna... me acerque y al parecer no era tímida... la pequeña voladora se puso en mi hombro y me acaricio la mejilla...y luego se junto con sus amigas...Me despedí de ella y seguí caminando...- luego de un largo recorrido escuche unos ruidos extraños, me acerque a ver y vi a dos chicas de mi misma edad...una le apuntaba a la otra que estaba en el piso...la chica le iba a disparar...Pero no pudo…Una pequeña criatura igual a la que vi antes pero diferente hizo que la otra se desviara-. Haciendo que la chica tomara ventaja para poder recoger un tipo de arma y cargo a un pequeño animalito diferente... y las podías escuchar hablar...

Porque lo hiciste... Analia tu no eras la chica peli azul.

Yo cambie...y así estaré mejor... Es mejor que te alejes y dejes que mi padre...logre vencer a tu hermano-. Dijo disparando hacia el suelo y despareció...

La chica peli azul...Recogió las pequeñas criaturas y camino hacia encontrar a su amiga...-

Estaban hablando hasta que yo me enrede con algo y caí...

Quien eres-. Dijeron las dos chicas apuntándome con sus armas...

Ahm...Tranquilas no les hare daño...déjenme por favor-...

Guardaron sus armas y se me acercaron a ayudarme-. Está bien y dime quien eres me dijo una chica morena-.

Mi nombre es Karin...- le respondí.

Karin...Gusto en conocerte...Mi nombre es Connie ella es Annie-.

Es una placer conocerte-. Le dije

Y de dónde eres-. Me pregunto la peli azul.

Ehm...Bueno no es de muy lejos…-les dije

Está bien...-me dijo la morena

Bien, Connie debemos irnos. Ya es muy tarde.-le dijo la peli azul a la morena

Si está bien...vienes con nosotras Karin-dijo la morena...

Ehm...está bien-.

Luego salimos, las dos chicas se montaron en un tipo de transporte animal, el de Connie parecía un tigre y el de Annie un puma...

Y que son estas cosas...-les pregunte.

Ooo, esto son meca-bestias-...Te conseguiremos una...Hasta tanto dijo Annie.

Okey...- yo me monte atrás de la meca de Annie y luego arranco...Esto iba muy rápido y me estaba asustando... Pero luego de un tiempo, llegamos a un lugar...

Continuara…..

Holi! Este es mi primer fic, soy nueva en fanfiction, asi que si tengo un error aquí, avísenme que yo puedo mejorarlo, es verdad que de "los errores se aprende" así que me avisan si tengo errores.

Un abrazo de babosa bengala.

Karin.


End file.
